


Rotina

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Domestic, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M, Morning Routines, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Jack fez o café. Jack sempre fazia o café.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Routine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434147) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Jack fez o café. Jack sempre fazia o café se quisesse que fosse feito em um horário aceitável, e que Daniel acordasse em um horário decente, por sinal. Uma coisa que aprendeu muito cedo era que Daniel podia dormir com quase qualquer coisa acontecendo ao seu redor, e também que ‘só tenho que terminar de traduzir essa página’, seguido por uma descrição de porque aquela página era a coisa mais fascinante que já tinha encontrado, provavelmente significava que Jack teria que acordar no meio da noite para coletar um Daniel já dormindo para a cama, ou Daniel passaria o dia inteiro reclamando sobre suas costas. Mas Jack não se importava, seus anos de serviço o ensinaram a acordar quando necessário e voltar a dormir quase imediatamente.

Acordar em horários diferentes também significava não precisarem brigar pelo chuveiro, sempre uma coisa positiva. Jack iniciava a cafeteira, tomava um banho rápido, e então servia uma xícara de café e a deixava do lado da cama, sacudindo Daniel suavemente para o lembrar de que perdeu o despertador, de novo. Como conseguia acordar antes de ter Jack para fazer isso por ele era um mistério, apesar de Jack suspeitava que tivesse algo a ver com uma mesa de trabalho ser muito mais desconfortável do que uma cama quente.

Quando Daniel conseguisse se arrastar para fora do chuveiro, Jack já estaria completamente vestido e o café da manhã estaria pronto, enquanto Daniel no máximo estava de boxers e uma camiseta. Ainda assim, eles sempre tomavam café da manhã juntos, mesmo que isso significasse que Daniel tinha que acordar mais cedo do que desejaria, ou que Jack teria que estar quase pronto para sair antes de poder comer alguma coisa. Era incrível o quão rápido podiam desenvolver uma rotina apesar de seu trabalho, ou talvez por causa dele. Quando coisas como trocar de corpos, ficar presos em loops temporais, e destruir naves alienígenas era o tipo de coisa que podiam esperar de um dia de trabalho, ter um pouco de normalidade era refrescante.

Eles nunca dirigiam juntos. Jack gostava de chegar antes de todo mundo e fazer todo o trabalho burocrático, para nunca ser pego fazendo isso. E mesmo que esse não fosse o caso, nunca era uma boa ideia tentar o destino, e apesar do SGC existir de certa forma separado do resto da aeronáutica, DADT ainda existia, e o General Hammond podia ignorar isso para oficiais de menor patente, mas Jack tinha inimigos demais para se arriscar.

Mas eles quase sempre vinham para casa no mesmo horário, ao menos nos dias em que nenhum deles estava na enfermaria, apesar de Daniel sempre decidir trazer para casa mais trabalho do que poderia terminar. Jack trabalhava melhor de manhã, Daniel de noite, era uma dessas coisas.

Era uma rotina confortável, uma sintonia para vidas vividas em ritmos diferentes. E não gostariam que fosse diferente.


End file.
